Braving The Storm Jacob Black
by Jacquafina
Summary: What would happen if Bella had a sister? What if she was to be imprinted on? Well, let's find out. Stephanie Meyer owns the majority of these characters. Please Review!
1. Who Said Step Sisters Were Evil?

Braving the Storm [One] Who Said All Step Sisters Were Evil? [Jacob Black]

Throughout Twilight, there are many opportunities for the reader to ask, What if? What if Edward hadn't left? What if Bella had stayed in the hotel with Jasper and Alice? What if Jacob had found his imprintee a little sooner? What if Bella had had a sister…?

Let's focus on that last question, what if Bella _did_ have a sister? What if a new pawn had been added to the game at an earlier point? What if, after saving Edward from the Italian royalty, Bella's tiny house became even more cramped? Well, I am going to tell you the answer to the what ifs.

Shannon was 15 when her dad married Renée. She had been all for the marriage because she now had someone to drive cross country with when her dad had games. Before, her dad had insisted that she stay home and had even gone as far as to hire a babysitter… up until her fifteenth birthday. March 27th, freshman year. She almost died with humiliation. Imagine the mortification of a freshman girl opening the door to find a girl who was about 5'10" and head of the basketball squad, asking if this was the right house. Flushed and embarrassed, Shannon had given her directions to an imaginary house behind a QuikMart on the other side of Phoenix.

His over bearing protective traits aside, Phil was the best dad any girl could ask for. If she came home in tears, no questions were asked as he would drop what he was doing to envelope her in a hug. As she would continue onto her room, muttering that she was fine, the stove was being heated. Armed with white bread and deli slices of cheddar cheese, Phil would make his usual pick me up: A grilled cheese sandwich.

When Renée and Phil got marries, the new family of four suddenly dwindled to three; Bella had gone to live with her father in Washington. Shannon had felt slightly resentful and almost insulted as she waved at Bella's plane as it cruised down the runway strip. Was it because of her? Was she the reason Bella had left? That must have been it; she wanted to remain and only child. Shannon sighed every time she thought about this topic. She thought about her mom. Chris had been warm, welcoming and unbelievably tender. She had chauffeured Shannon around over the years to dance, to field hockey, to music lessons (which ended quickly), and everywhere in between. But, Chris had lost her battle with Cancer 6 years earlier, a week before Shannon's ninth birthday.

A twinge of jealousy crossed her mind as she thought about Bella. Bella now had 3 parents, maybe even four for all Shannon knew. But, envy didn't suite Shannon well and it quickly faded.

A year had passed since Bella's departure. It was March when Renée and Phil decided it was time for Shannon to get to know her sister. Shannon was lightly indignant at the idea. Bella had practically given Renée a few heart attacks over the past year; did she really want to have the same effect on her step mom? So there she was, standing in the terminal as she glanced over her shoulder as Phil and Renée watched her. They would be moving to Jacksonville within the next few weeks, leaving the home she had just gotten settled into. She gave them a weak smile and turned back to the line she was standing in. The ticket mimicked Bella's from the previous year: March 3rd Departure: Phoenix, AZ. 8:46 am Arrival: Olympia, WA. 11:56 am.

With a heavy sigh, Shannon boarded the plane. Everything had been worked out with Charlie. She didn't mind sleeping on the pull out couch in the living room… just as long as she had somewhere to keep her clothes other than over the armchair. As the plane started to rumble, Shannon glanced out the window to see her dad and her step mom. She watched as they sent their second child away, their hands clasped together, and Phil's arm around Renée's shoulder. Phil kissed her forehead and murmured something into her hair. Shannon snapped the window cover shut and stared at the seat in front of her. Why was she being so testy? This had been her idea in the first place. Sure, she knew Bella but she was doing a lousy job of being a big sister. Shannon had decided to take the initiative and get to know her, whether Bella wanted her to or not.


	2. Northern Downpour Sends Its Love

Braving the Storm [Two] Northern Downpour Sends Its Love [Jacob Black]

[Note: P.O.V. Change. It is going from third to first. Also, anyone want to make a banner?]

As I stood to get off the tiny airplane, I peeked out the window. Rain. Absolute downpour. I grabbed my suitcase from the overhead compartment and inched my way forward. I stopped at the opening to see that there wasn't a terminal. The Olympic National Airport was so small that tiny propeller planes like ours had to taxi and park out on the asphalt. I felt my mouth curl into a sneer as I lifted the hood of my sweatshirt over my head and waited until the man in front of me had descended the small staircase. I looked back as I felt someone prod me in the back. I narrowed my eyes in agitation as I made sure my backpack was on tightly as I sprinted down the stairs, past the little old women with a cat umbrella in front of me and through the doors leaving into the jetport.

Humph.

I was completely underwhelmed with what I saw. There was one souvenir shop, two restrooms, a total of three terminals, four ladies working at the check-in desk and a partridge in a pear tree. Not really but seriously, I had never seen anything this small. I looked around for a familiar face. Correction, _the_ familiar face. I glanced at my watch, _Bella was supposed to be here already… the plane was late._ I began to walk towards the exit when I heard my name being called. I glanced over to see my step sister. To me, Bella wasn't exactly the big sister I had always dreamed of, but she was just what I needed; someone stable and light tempered. I saw her standing there in her usual grey sweat pants, sneakers and a rain jacket. She didn't look any different but her hair was plastered to her face and she seemed… tired, or almost anxious. But, she wasn't alone. I could feel dark eyes boring into me as I walked towards them. Their fingers were intertwined, practically clinging to each other for dear life.

"Hi…" I said, almost breathlessly. Bella and I grinned at each other for a second as she slipped her hand out of the boy's grip. I started to hug her but held back, "Time out. I need to put my coat on," I said as I glanced at her wet jacket, "no need to get wet just yet."

Bella whacked me on the arm, "It's been a year and all you can worry about is getting your sweatshirt wet?" She asked incredulously. I gave her a shrug as I slipped my almost obnoxiously yellow rain coat out of my suitcase. I slipped it on over my thick sweatshirt and zipped up the front.

"Alright, I'm ready," I said as I held my arms out. She grinned as we quickly embraced. We let go after a few seconds and we both turned to the boy who was with her. Well, boy is an understatement. He was so much more than that. I stared at his hard jaw line, following it to his coiffed hair, his thick eyelashes and his plumped lips. If all the boys in Forks were going to look like this, then Bella couldn't have picked a better place to runaway to. I grinned as he caught me staring.

"Shan, this is Edward," Bella cooed, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"Hi" I said with a smile and a small, almost awkward wave.

"Hello," he sounded almost relieved as he watched my hand go into a wave rather than a handshake, like I had initially thought. Weird… "I think we should get going before the rain picks up again."

I cocked my head to the side as I looked at Edward. How could you possibly hear the sound of the rain over all the voices in here? I glanced out the window just in time to see the rain stop. I felt my eye brows bunch together, _He sure is a peculiar one_. I turned back to see Edward wipe a smile off of his face, repressing a laugh.

"Yeah… let's go," Bella agreed. I reached for my suitcase by Edward already had it in one hand and had turned to leave, grabbing Bella's hand. I walked a few steps behind them; I felt like I was their child as I lifted my hood over my hair and stepped outside. The rain had stopped for the time being as we marched into the parking lot. Truck after truck after truck. Was that really the only thing people drove around here? We turned a corner and there sat the sleekest car I had seen in a while; not that I was into cars but my guy friends were. I smiled to myself as Bella and Edward climbed in; _yes, it's not a truck!_ I saw Edward's eyes dart to me through the review mirror once we had gotten inside, a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. I settled into the car, only to drift off moments later. School would start tomorrow and this was going to be one heck of a ride.

We got to Charlie's house around 2 p.m. After some awkward handshakes and hellos, I was shown around the quaint house. Charlie mumbled something about having put shelves in the front hall coat closet so that I could put my clothes in there. Bella was clearly from his side of the family. He coughed to cover up the silence and said he had to run back to the station. Bella and I both nodded, Edward had dropped us off saying he would come back for Bella later.

As I started filling the front hall closet with my clothes, I came across my running sneakers. They were just what I needed right about now. I looked around and, seeing that I was alone, changed into running apparel.

"Bells?!" I called out. I heard a quick thumping of foot steps come down the stairs.

"What? What's wrong?" She was practically shouting as she looked at me, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm going to go for a run…" I said slowly as she retreated from her panicked state.

"Oh. Okay. Well, uh, stay out of the woods, would you?" She asked. What was it with people here? It was like they all had one giant secret. I nodded as I bent to tie my sneakers, "Which way should I go?" I asked as I looked out the window towards the street.

She pointed to her right, "That way, you'll see signs that say La Push. But, don't go all the way up there, okay?" I nodded and saluted her, "Ay, Ay Captain."

I pushed the screen door open and stepped into the cold, damp air. I tied my hair up into a tight pony tail as I started to jog, my hands balled up into fists around the cuffs of my sleeves. A long sleeve t-shirt and gym shorts probably wasn't the best idea. But hey, give me a break; I've never been to Washington before. I started out on a slow trot into town. I could tell why Bella sent me this way; it was into the town center so I wouldn't be alone. I followed the signs reading 'La Push' past the city center. I looked around, inspecting my new settings as I ran. As I ran past a small dinner, I peeked into the window to see a boy with sandy blond hair watching me run. I could feel my cheeks flair red as I picked up the pace a little bit. I kept running until there was nothing around me but trees and the main road. A sign read, 'La Push, .3 miles.' I remembered Bella's warning and slowed down. I looked at the woods as I stopped. There just happened to be a path leading into the thicket. I bit my lip, _listen to Bella or explore… hmm, tough decision… Explore._

That is it for now!

Xo Jax.


	3. A Walk in the Woods

Braving the Storm [Three] A Walk in the Woods [Jacob Black]

Banner making anyone?

…_Explore_

I looked around me, glancing to both sides for any signs of cars; I didn't want anyone to know what I was up to. Did I even know what I was up to? As I heard a car approaching, I bent down, pretending to tie my shoe laces again. I kept my head down, not that anyone would recognize me but that was just it. No one would recognize me; they'd assume I was Bella's sister. That was the problem with a small town, everyone knew everyone and if you were new, everyone was instantly informed of a new face.

As the silver Volvo whipped past me, I straightened up. The space between the trees was all too convenient. The ominous opening loomed in front of me; I took a step.

Another.

Two more.

Three more.

I was between the trees; one more step and I'd be among them.

The forest was dense, a light brume wove between the trees from the morning rain. I began to walk cautiously, admiring the wild life. Other than my Christmas tree in past years, I had never seen a pine tree before. The white bark of Birch trees stood out as they were supported by the Great Oaks. I ran my hand along each tree I passed, feeling the rough bark under my smooth fingertips. The small shrubs were beginning to return to life as spring was approaching.

As I continued on, appreciating the plant life, I was completely oblivious to the sun's whereabouts. The trees were so big and plentiful that the sky could hardly be seen.

There was a snap behind me. I froze, not wanting to face what had followed me. Another crunch against the frozen ground; I had evidently left my own trail when touching the bark of all the trees. A third time. Crunch. This animal was way too curious for my liking. At the third sound, I spun around to see what I think was a bushy tail. Now, this was no bushy rabbit's tail, this was a full blown dog's tail. It was long and furry. I felt my breathe catch in my throat; which direction had I come from? Suddenly, in the midst of my panic, I heard the rustling of clothes. My nerves were replaced with curiousity.

"H-Hello?" I called out in a timid voice.

Another rustle and the creature revealed itself. Or, rather, himself. He had to be at least six foot three; he was slightly gawky but his short crew cut gave him an intense façade. He stood in front of me, shirtless, in a pair of cut off jean shorts. Man, did Bella pick the right town or what?

"Hi… uh, who are you?" I asked after a long pause that consisted of a lot of staring.

"I should be asking you the same thing," He said as he crossed his strong arms over his broad chest. "You don't exactly look like a Quileute" he added in a murmur as he paced around me, circling.

"A what?" I asked, baffled. "My name is Shannon and I, uh, I'm staying with my- well, I'm staying with Bella Swan and her dad in Forks. Do you know her?" I doubted he would know who Bella was but it was worth a shot. Maybe if I made a connection I wouldn't feel quite so uncomfortable with this situation.

"Bella? What are you, her sister?"

"Something like that," I grumbled. I hated the term step-sister. It always seemed to be tabooed.

"Yeah, I know Bella. I'm Quil," He said as his lips curled into a smile.

"That's an interesting na-"

He was quick to cut me off, "Don't start in the name."

I blushed fervently, "Sorry."

He shrugged, "So, what are you doing out here?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Where exactly is 'Out Here'?"

"You're in La Push, the Quileute Indian reservation. About 500 feet from my house, actually." It quickly registered in my head. La Push. Bella had told me not to go that far. I peeked beyond Quil to see a small building sitting in a clearing, "Well, I was running but Bella told me not to go as far as La Push. I should probably head home." I turned to leave. I shifted to face my right… then my left.

"You have no idea where to go, do you?" He was smiling when I turned to face him.

I grinned sheepishly, "No clue."

"C'mon, we can borrow a friend's car," he offered. He started to walk, signaling me to follow. I hesitated for a second. If I had been in Phoenix or in Jacksonville, I would never follow someone I didn't know towards a car.

_Dear God, Please don't let me get kidnapped. I haven't even gone to my first day of school yet_

Quil beckoned for me to follow him, and so I did.

"My friend Jake's got a Rabbit we can borrow but, er… I don't think he'd let me borrow it if he knew the reason. Forks is a ways away and I am not paying for gas. If you could just, you know, only let him see the back of you, I can convince him you're my sister." He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes as I struggled to keep time with his steps. We approached another tiny house, "Stay here," He said as he pointed to the cramped red car. I leaned my back up against it, looking away at all the little buildings. La Push… who exactly where the Quileutes?

I heard low murmurs and then the return of Quil. He jingled the keys in front of his face triumphantly and grinned. We climbed into the car, Quil's long legs barely fitting. I looked up to the house in time to see a curtain fall back into place. I had been seen and Quil was probably going to be given hell for it when he got back.

As Quil sped down the highway, I was interrogated about why I had come to Forks, who I was, my connection to Bella, and he even tried to guess what type of dog I was. He was unsuccessful. When we pulled up in front of the Chief's house, Bella's big red truck sat alone in the yard.

"Thanks," I said, grinning at Quil.

"No problem," he returned the smile. "You know, you should really come and visit La Push sometime. I mean, like come the normal way, not through my backyard.

"I'll try," I promised. "I don't have a way to get around but I will try." Bella had told me earlier that she worked at a local sporting good store – hilarious, I know – after school most days. It seemed I'd have to fend for myself when it came to getting around. But, it wasn't like anything was out of walking distance but it was still nice to get out of the brisk air.

I slipped out of the car and waved over my shoulder as I headed for the front door. I opened it to find Bella sitting in an arm chair, a battered copy of Romeo and Juliet clenched tightly between her hands. As our eyes connected, she heaved a huge sigh. It was as if she hadn't breathed since I left the house earlier.

"That was quite the run – two hours?"

"Ha. Yeah, well…" I started as I went to the closet to get some pajamas, "I walked back, that's why it took so long. Explored some shops, too." She eyed me curiously, she had obviously heard the Rabbit and had seen the lights. I took my clothes and rushed upstairs to the bathroom before Bella could continue. I turned the water on high, letting the room fill with steam. I slid the window open a crack and slipped into the shower.

After washing and changing, I tiptoed past Bella and Charlie's rooms. Light was spilling out from under Bella's door; she was still awake. There was a hushed whisper and I assumed she was on the phone with Renee. There was a grunted snore from the other side of the hall as I headed down the stairs to the living room. My hands were out stretched in front of me as I felt my way towards the living room. My hands found something cold, it was probably the fridge. I moved on, bumping my knees and stubbing my toes until I came upon a lamp on a side table. I flicked it on. I stared at the couch for a second; no one had told me how to make it into a bed. I started taking the cushions off and heaving at the handle. I pulled as hard as I could but to no avail. Glancing at the clock, I realized how late it was. It read 11:35 pm. I wrinkled my nose in frustration. I began to put the pillows and cushions back on the couch, it would have to do for now. I searched around for a blanket until I found one buried in the back of the front hall closet. I curled up under it and reached to turn the light off. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could have sworn I saw a shadow shift by the window. I quickly tried to forget that thought and shut my eyes, squeezing them tightly. The wind had picked up outside. It howled, assaulting the house from the West.


	4. Tell Me Baby, Can You Stand the Rain?

_I was following it, chasing it. It ducked behind trees, silent. I could feel my heart rattling around in my chest, as if trying to get out. I followed the big black tail was it weaved through trees, over hills, under branches… I looked up when I entered a clearing. There was a small wooden cabin, a red Rabbit parked out back…_

I woke to see Charlie marching out the front door. I stared after him, wondering hat time it was. School started at 7:30. I groggily rolled off of my makeshift bed. The couch creaked loudly as I put my hands on the cushions and pushed off. I shuffled into the kitchen to see the numbers illuminated in red light above the oven, 6:57 a.m. I scoffed and walked towards "my" closet and searched for an outfit. My goal for the day was to remain, or at least try to be, inconspicuous: ordinary, subtle, unnoticeable. I had never been a new student, let alone in March. I closed the curtains and blinds on the windows and quickly changed before anyone could walk in on me. Blue jeans, a pair of black rain boots with lady bugs on them, a soft green long sleeves t-shirt and a thin black half zip pull over jacket. I looked down at myself, it seemed normal enough. There was no mirror available as I heard Bella shut the bathroom door, the water starting. I settled for my reflection in a window. I pulled back the curtains to scrutinize myself. My wavy brown hair was extra curly from having slept on it while it had been wet.

I waited for Bella at the kitchen table, too nervous to eat breakfast. My grey Northface backpack was empty except for two notebooks and a pack of mechanical pencils that Renee had given me. I toyed with the zipper of my rain coat as it sat on the table in front of me. 7:20. 7:21 rolled around and so did Bella. She looked almost surprised to see me, like she had forgotten I'd be there.

I noted her expression, "Should I, uh, have walked?" I asked as I bit my lower lip. Had I messed up already?

"No! Nonono," her words were rushed and slurred together, "I'm driving you in. I just, well I'm not used to seeing a high school girl instead of Charlie's in the morning." I laughed, I didn't look anything like Charlie and I am sure it must have been quite the surprise.

"Ready?" She asked as she grabbed a bagel from a plastic bag above the microwave. She seemed to sense my nervousness.

I nodded and followed her out to the truck. I clambered inside and buckled my seat belt with clammy hands. Wiping them off on my jeans, I stared out the window as we pulled out. The rain had begun to sputter on the windshield. Bella didn't bother with the wipers. I squinted my eyes as we approached.

Fork High School. I was practically hyperventilating as we sat in the truck. It wasn't as big as my last school, but it was different. There were multiple buildings… I was doomed to get lost.

"…and you'll walk me to my first class?" I asked, my eyes pleading as I glanced over at Bella. I was repeating questions I already knew the answer to.

"Yes, I promise," Bella reassured.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said as I slipped my coat on, hood up, and hoisted my empty pack onto one shoulder. My hand moved towards the handle as Bella exited the car. She lingered at the front of car, her coat getting soaked as she waited for me. I took a deep breathe and slid out of the car. The parking lot was hectic as student had about 6 minutes to make it to their first classes. I shoved my right hand into my pocket, gingerly touching the expertly folded schedule that was in my pocket.

We had barely made it ten feet from the car when Edward grabbed Bella's hand.

"Good Morning," He greeted us as he slid between Bella and I. My smile was strained as I noticed people staring at us. Or maybe it was just them. Yeah, they were staring at Bella and Edward, not me. I hesitated for a step and let them pass me. They continued on, barely noticing that I had fallen behind. As the started to ascend the stairs leading from the parking lot to the school, I seemed to fumble in the jostling of student who ran past me. My backpack was suddenly knocked to the ground as a boy scuttled by me. I bent to reach it but it was already half way to my hand as I extended it. I took it and looked up, my head cocked gently to the side. My eyes connected with another pair. They were blue. He smiled a boyish grin. He put a hand on my elbow and pulled me out of the rush; we stood to the side of the staircase.

"Let me guess, Bella's sister?" He asked, still smiling.

My cheeks flushed, how embarrassing, I was already known about. "Yeah…" I breathed lightly. "I'm Shannon Dwyer."

"Mike Newton"

"Newton, as in Newton's outdoorsy store where Bella works?" I asked as I made the connection.

"The very same. Why? Looking for a job?" I couldn't tell if he was joking or not but he gently laughed at my puzzled look. Final decision: he was joking. "So do you know where you are going?" We were the only ones left outside.

"No clue," I said with a smile. I pulled out my schedule, trying, and failing, to keep it dry.

"Spanish 6… impressive for a junior. I'm in that, too. C'mon I'll show you where it is," he said as he started down the path. I heaved my backpack back on and tried to catch up to him.

Mike looked down at me for a second… well, a lingering second. "Bella's working today, right?" His eyes had gotten a little dreamy looking for a moment but they returned to their normal state.

"Oh, shoot. You're right," I said, a little frustrated. He eyed me surreptitiously, "what's wrong?" He asked as be came close to a charming two story brick building with a plaque reading "Warrington A." Mike opened the door and let me walk in, "Well, I don't have a ride." I said sheepishly. Mike slid off his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger. I followed and did as he did.

He extended his hand for me jacket, "I can fix that," He said grinning. He seemed almost excited to give me a ride. "Thanks," I said, relieved. I picked my bag back up and followed Mike into a tiny classroom. The teacher stopped and glared at us as we walked in, she mumbled something inaudible in Spanish as Mike explained that he found the new kid stranded and had volunteered to help.

We walked to a table in the back of the room and took our seats; I was completely lost as the teacher continued her lecture on the "pluscuamperfecto" tense and how it related to Northern Peru. I glanced over at Mike who seemed just as lost as I was and who was doing the same thing as me: doodling and glancing at his table partner. I blushed when I caught his eye a few minutes before the bell rang. I untucked my hair from behind my ear, creating a wall of chocolate waved between us.

The day continued on and I managed to three new friends. Mike, of course, was only in my first period class because he was a senior. He had promised to meet me at the top of the stairs so that he could take me home. During my math class, I met a girl name Maria and in Bio I had met Julia. I seemed to be off to a good start as I headed to lunch… by myself. I found myself wandering again as I tried to find the cafeteria.

"Shannon!" I heard a male voice calling me. Mike was the only boy who knew me… well, at least, he was the only one I had met. I turned around and smiled as I say him running towards me. "Hey, why don't you come and sit with us at lunch?" I was grateful to have been invited rather than trying to squeeze in some where.

"Yeah, sure," I said with a nod as I followed him inside the café. As I glanced out the window, I say a familiar figure heading towards the parking lot with her boyfriend. Bella. _Thanks for making me feel welcome_. I thought almost bitterly.

Xo

Don't hate me, he is coming into the story soon!


	5. Boy, You’re Playing It Wrong

Braving the Storm [Five] Boy, You're Playing It Wrong [Jacob Black]

Notice: If you would like to be a featured character, I am in need of a few. If you review, you will get a spot. Send me a message and I will get you in there. Please read and review. Merry Christmas!

We entered the busy cafeteria, Mike towing me behind him. As the crowd thickened, he reached back for my hand so as not to lose me in the flow of traffic. I was pulled over to a table of giggling girls and a few guys. Everyone looked up at us as we stood at the head of the table. Their eyes traced me until they saw my hand enveloped by Mike's. I followed their eyes as I was standing half behind Mike. My eyes were transfixed on our hands. I wiggled my fingers; Mike, sensing my discomfort, wrapped an around my shoulders, bringing me forward.

"Guys, this is Shannon. You know, Bella's sister." Mike introduced me to each of them; Eric, Angela and Jess were names I recognized. Bella had sent me a few letters during her first year in Forks and she had briefly mentioned these kids.

Jess's eyes seemed to burn into me, almost angrily, as Mike lead me around the table. I pulled a brown paper bag out of my backpack as I sat down. I had packed a bagged lunch for both Bella and I. I think she may have forgotten hers, or maybe she just didn't see it. I stared at the bag, slightly embarrassed. My name was written in my looped and pointed scrip, a rain cloud was drawn in silver Sharpie, outlined in black. Silver rain drops fell on the umbrella that was made with the 'h' in my name. My mom always did this for me. Phil had tried to recreate them but to no avail.

"That's cute," I heard Angela pipe up. My cheeks burned, "Oh, ha, thanks." I pulled a peanut butter and fluff sandwich out of the bag. I lightly unfolded the tinfoil around it as Eric started talking to Mike, "We still on for tonight?"

Mike's head perked up and he glanced at me, "Oh, I forgot, man. Shannon, how early do you have to be home?"

I caught Jess's eye as her brow furrowed, curious why I, a junior, mattered so much.

"I don't think I have a curfew. Charlie and Bella are both working, why?" I was curious at this point. These were Bella's friends; wouldn't they want to hang out with her?

"Well, we don't have school tomorrow, teacher work shop day or something, so we're going up to La Push." Eric quickly put in before Mike could respond. I bit my lip; this was all happening so quickly. But, friends were friends… right? Mike noted my hesitation, "Well, I mean, you don't have to come-"

I was quick to cut him short, "No! I want to. I need to ask Charlie, though. And Bella." I added as an after thought. I was feeling awfully brazen at this point. I barely knew these people.

Jessica snorted, "What, is Bella your guardian now?"

"No, but she'd worry herself sick if I didn't tell her," I shot back. I turned to Mike, "Can we stop by the station after school? I'll need to talk to Charlie."

"Yeah, yeah of course." I turned back to my lunch, giddy and excited for this afternoon.

–Mike–

I smiled to myself as I watched Shannon take a bite of her sandwich. She had a tiny smear of fluff on her lower lip. As I was about to give her a hint, I caught Jessica's eye. I gave her a look, _'What?'_ She rolled her eyes at me and went back to talking with Joe. Joe was another senior who had recently joined our "group." It wasn't really hard to do when each grade only has about 100 students.

I turned back to Shannon and caught her eyes. I lightly used my index finger to wipe at my lip, indicating the smear. She took a moment for it to register but her eyes widened as she realized there was something on her face. She diverted her eyes and finished her lunch, her eyes on the maroon table top. She finally looked back up when Eric had started talking about the Quileutes on the reservation. I had heard the stories a million times and zoned out, my focus still on Shannon as she listened intently.

The day passed and was uneventful, as usual. When the bell rang at 2 o'clock, I rapidly moved outside to the stairs. I perched on a railing near the stairs, waiting. At 2:05, I glanced at my watch and then at a door that had opened. She was walking out of Parish Hall, her hands stacked with books. _Guess she couldn't find her locker._ I slid off the cold metal and met her half way.

"Here, let me…" I offered as I grabbed a thick Biology book, a pre-calc text and a Spanish binder. She looked exhausted under the weight. It was surprising because she wasn't a slight girl. Tall, maybe 5'8, and athletic. As we walked back to my SUV, her boots squeaked lightly on the pavement.

-Shannon-

I lifted myself into the front seat. We peeled out of the empty parking lot and headed for the police station. Well, at least I assumed we were. I still had no idea where things were in this small town. I had never been in a police station before; Phil'd have killed me.

"This'll be quick," I assured Mike as I ran into the building. Charlie wasn't hard to find; the building only held a few cubicles. I knocked lightly on his desk, "Charlie?"

"Shannon? What're you doing here? Are you okay?" He inquired as he spun his chair around to look at me.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. But, uh, I was at school today and–"

"What happened?!" He quickly interjected. I had hesitated for a second, causing him to jump to conclusions. Bella was really his daughter.

"Nothing. I mean, I made some friends. I've been invited to a, uh, a sleep over. Is that okay?" I asked, chewing lightly on my bottom lip.

"No boys, right?"

"None, of course not," I had been ready for this reaction. "Two juniors named Maria and Julia."

Charlie didn't recognize the names but nodded none the less, "Have fun."

"Thank Charlie," I called over my shoulder as I left the station. I grinned brightly as I slid into Mike's suburban. "I'm in."

It was 4 o'clock when we arrived in La Push. The car was packed: Mike, me, Jess, Angela, Eric, Joe, Tyler, and Samantha. The trunk was filled with sleeping bags, pillows, over night bags, tents and various recreational toys– Frisbees and the likes. As we got out of the car, I looked around and saw familiar cabins, a sandy beach and a grassy clearly where I presumed we'd set up camp.

The four boys, trying to be macho, insisted on setting up the tents. Jess, Angela and Sam sat on a picnic table, watching the boys struggle as they ignored the instructions. I began to wander down the coastline, zipping my raincoat up as the air cooled. I perked up as I heard a whooping and hollering coming from higher up.

I was getting excited as I moved closer. Climbing up towards a cliff, I was practically panting as I reached the top. But, what I found was hardly what I was expecting: three incredibly tall and tanned figured stood before me. They stopped their laughing and looked at me.

"Shannon?"

"Quil?" I grinned as I recognized the boy from the woods.

"Good to see you again. How did you get here?" He asked as he led his two friends towards me. They were all shirtless. My breath was caught in my throat as I examined their stature.

I coughed lightly, "I came with, uh, some kids from Forks. We're camping."

Quil grinned, "well, maybe we'll have to join you… or at least cause some chaos," he said as he looked over his shoulder. "This is Sam and that, that's Jared."

"Hey," I greeted, receiving a nod from each of them. Sam looked at Quil and shook his head, "Emily's waiting for me. C'mon Jared." They started to leave when I heard someone else walk up behind me.

"Leah, what're you doing here?" He husky, almost irritated, voice asked. It seemed directed at me. I pursed me lips as I thought _who's Leah?_ I turned around to face the new comer and ended up locking eyes with the prettiest brown eyes I had ever seen.

"You're… not Leah." He stated after a moment.

"Uh, no. I'm not," I clarified as I turned back to look at Quil. He and Sam were exchanging uncomfortable looks as they looked beyond me to the new kid. I followed their gaze, his chest was soaking wet. His shaggy hair was dripping beads of water down his broad shoulder. I couldn't help but stare a little bit. He looked like he should have been twenty-two, at least. But, his voice told me otherwise. I felt my hand twitch as I continued to stare at his bare upper body.

"Jacob, what're you yelling about?" Quil asked, annoyed at Jacob's intrusion. Jacob finally looked at him; I hadn't realized he had been staring back at me.

"Thought Leah had come to ruin the fun," he said with a sheepish shrug.

"Jacob, this is Shannon. She's Bell–" Quil started but Sam quickly finished for him as he elbowed Quil's ribs. "She's new to Forks and she's here with some Forks kids." Quil gave him an odd look but Sam only said, "I have to go" and dragged Jared with him.

After a minute of silence, I finally spoke up. "So, uh, what were you guys doing up here?" I asked, easing us out of the awkward silence.

"Cliff diving," Jacob answered excitedly. He seemed almost proud of what he had been doing. He ran a hand through his damp hair, shaking it out. I looked down as a few drops splattered against my jacket.

"Diving? As in jumping? On purpose?" I knew I sounded stupid but not nearly as stupid as the idea seemed. "You're mad." I said, astounded. I looked out at the cliff and then beyond, admiring the sunset as Quil and Jacob laughed at my reaction.

"I should probably get back…"

Merry Christmas everyone!


	6. Round and Round the World Will Spin

Braving the Storm [Six] Round and Round the World Will Spin [Jacob Black]

_Hope everyone had a lovely break… now back to business._

Quil and Jacob walked on either side of me as they led the way back to where Mike and his friends had set up camp. We marched on in an awkward silence; none of us really knew what to say because we barely knew each other. It was getting dark as they followed invisible paths through the woods. As we wove our way in and out of trees, we formed a line in order to stay together, Quil was leading, and I was sandwiched between him and Jacob. I keep my eyes on Quil's back, not daring to move my eyes and lose my line of vision until suddenly I heard a noise. Not one of those small twig snaps under feet, it was more like the thud of a big animal as it jumped. My feet seemed to be stuck in quick sand as I froze. There was suddenly a heavy weight against my back. I was on the ground, my face in the dirt and the weight was on top of me. I had heard myself let out a shriek as my hands tried to brace my fall but whatever was on top of me had made me fall fast.

I was quickly liberated of the load on top of me. I rolled over onto my back to see Quil yanking Jacob up to his feet.

"Wow, sorry…" Jacob mumbled as he stared at his feet, "I didn't notice you stopped until, well, until it was too late." I looked down at my shirt; the green was now hidden behind brown sludge.

"Yeah… it was my fault," I said as I pushed myself off of the ground.

Jacob looked over his shoulder. My eyes followed his to a small, familiar looking cabin. A Rabbit parked out back. "I live just there; I can grab you some of my sister's clothes or something." I nodded as they helped me to my feet, "Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice." The mud was making my clothes heavy. My jeans felt tight and my shirt was sticking to my stomach as I tried to push some of the muck off while following them to Jacob's house.

As we neared the house and I glanced at Jacob, "We borrowed your call." I stated obviously.

"I thought you looked familiar," He said with a smile. We finished the trek to his house in silence. Jacob led the way through the front door with Quil and me trailing behind.

"I'll be right back," Jacob said before ducking (literally, because the door frames were pretty small) down a dark hallway. He reemerged with a small bundle of clothing that didn't look like it belonged to his sister. "Uh, sorry. I think Rach and Becca took everything with them. But I found some of my old stuff, I'm not sure…" He trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"Anything is fine, really," I said as I took the pile from him, "Where can I…?"

"Bathroom's on the left," Quil filled in.

"Right," I said with a nod and went on my search for the bathroom.

The clothes were huge. It was like Jacob must have come out of the womb being at least 5 foot 10. Luckily, he had given me a pair of gym shorts and not a pair of jeans – I am sure they would have to be hiked up to my neck in order to keep them on. I put the white t-shirt on and tied it in the back so that I could actually find my arms. As I started walking back, I found hear the two murmuring, their voices heated.

"Quil, I know what I'm doing."

"You have no idea what you're doing. You can't just jump into this."

"Stop being stupid, this is obviously going to work. It has to, right? I mean, she can't say no, can she?"

"I have no clue. But seriously, your staring is making even me uncomfortable."

"Hey…" Shannon said as she came back, her wet clothes wrapped in a ball in her hand. Quil held out a plastic bag that he had retrieved from who-knows-where for me to put my clothes in.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he headed for the door. I followed obediently while taking on more sweeping glance around the comfortable home.

Once further along the path, I looked back at Jacob. His staring was so intense it made me a little uncomfortable so I quickly got them talking.

"So, how old are you guys?"

"Seventeen," Jacob said with an air of pride.

"Sixteen," grumbled Quil, "You?"

"I'm seventeen, too." I said as I could hear a loud giggling coming from ahead of us. "But, those kids up there, the ones I am with, their all eighteen."

"What're you doing with seniors?" Quil said, seemingly impressed.

"Well, they are Bella's friends. She was busy so I guess I am a stand in," we both laughed. I looked back at Jake.

"You know Bella?" He voice sounded detached and slightly strained.

"Of course, she's my stepsister."

There wasn't anytime for the information in sink before we were at the camping site. I turned back to say 'thanks' to Jacob and Quil when suddenly Jacob's hands were outstretched towards me, pulling my body against his.

"What're you–" I began to protest. This was a bit too close for comfort. I quickly heard and "oof!" grunted by my feet. I craned my neck to see Mike on the ground, a Frisbee lying just next to him.

"He was heading for you," Jacob said with a shrug. He hadn't let go yet. I subtly shrugged his hands off my shoulders and outstretched my hand towards Mike, "Close one." I said with a smile. Mike had sat up, his front covered in mud as I looked at his landing spot: a slick patch of muck. He grinned as he reached for my hand and tugged me down with him.

I seemed to be spending a lot of time on the ground today. I blushed furiously; I hadn't had this much physical contact with multiple guys since… well, never. I found myself straddling Mike, my hands steadying myself on either side of his head. To my relief, I heard someone clear their throat above us. It had been Jacob. His knuckled were white as he gripped the neon green Frisbee. I took Mike's hand and got back onto my feet. I looked at the dirty gym shorts, "Sorry," I mumbled to Jacob. He shrugged and tossed the Frisbee nonchalantly back at Mike.

–Jacob–

I was blind to everything that wasn't Shannon. A man possessed. The wave of her hair, the cowlick above the left side of her forehead, the curl of her lashes, the freckle hidden on her bottom eyelid, the way her lips moved when she spoke – it all made sense. I could feel myself slightly drooling as she followed Mike back towards the rest of her group. Luckily, it never left my mouth. _This girl is making me completely stupid. Could I have really done it? Did I just imprint? _I couldn't think clearly but I knew I needed to talk to Sam as soon as I got back. _But… Sam had stopped Quil from telling me about Shannon. That she was related to Bella. How did he even know…_

I looked at her retreating back as she looked over her shoulder and waved a goodbye. Her body had been chilled compared to mine when I grabbed her but it didn't matter. It felt like Bella's. _Bella… She's Bella's step sister…_ The only clear memory I once had of Bella now seemed hazy. It was back when we had been chasing Victoria along the treaty line. We had been in a tent. More specifically, in a sleeping bag. Edward had been looking on, jealous. As I recalled the memory, it was different. The girl was taller, her hair curlier. _Shannon. Shannon curled up next to me in the bag._

I quickly shook my head, clearing the thoughts away. I suddenly had remembered my thoughts from that evening… my thoughts of Bella. But again, Shannon had replaced her in everyway. I grimaced as I realized that the pack would have to relive that day except it would have a new female lead.

I felt Quil tug on my arm, "C'mon" he said as he ushered me to the woods, my eyes still on her. I was ready to spend forever with this girl but she hardly knows me. _Not yet_, I thought confidently.

Please read and rate and message.

Tell your friends!

Tell people who aren't your friends!


	7. You and I Collide

Braving the Storm [Seven] You and I Collide [Jacob Black]

_Dear Everyone: _

_I think my reading numbers have dropped significantly. Any suggestions?_

_Sorry this has taken so long!_

As Mike dragged me back to the rest of the group, I noticed they had finally succeeded in pitching the tents. Everyone was crowded around a small picnic table, whispering as we approached. They silenced as we got closer.

"Shan, every heard any Quileute legends?" Eric asked as I squeezed between Angela and Jessica.

"No, what are they?" I asked curiously. Everyone grinned and looked around at each other. I started getting a little suspicious and slightly nervous, "why're you guys giving each other looks?"

"It's nothing. We just wanted to show you a little bit of what we're about up here in Forks. We're going to go up to Old Billy Black's tonight. He's agreed to tell us some old stories, or rather, their history." Eric said, trying to mysterious and failing, miserably.

"Oh, well, I guess that is cool…"

When the sun set, the wind had picked up off the ocean and was throwing my hair around my face. I had bundled myself up in a thick sweatshirt and mittens before we headed off towards Billy Black's house, who ever he was. As we followed the main road to the house, I could have sworn I heard something running ahead of us.

"Ah, Jacob, you're just in time. We're heading out to the cliffs," Billy said to me as I came out of my bedroom, pulling a t-shirt on. I had been with the pack when I heard _them_ talking about going to see Billy Black. About going to see my dad. I sprinted faster than I ever had, believe me, it wasn't easy. Luckily, I had left my bedroom window open so I was able to slip inside and change.

I feigned stupidity, "Dad, why would _you_, of all people, be headed out to the cliffs?"

He swatted my leg with the back of his hand, "we are not diving, we are meeting. We are going to the old camp fire circle, me, a few elders and Sam."

"Why is Sam going?" I asked, slightly irked.

"Well, you know this whole Pack situation better than I do, why don't you tell me," Billy said, slightly irritated. He seemed to think I was jealous of Sam being the oldest, being the head of the Pack. But believe me, he could have it. "So, will you be joining us? We plan on educating some of the local kids."

"Local kids? From Forks?" I asked, pretending to be surprised, even curious.

"Yes, yes. They say that they have a new friend who doesn't know about us. So what do you say, are you coming?" You couldn't say no to Billy Black. He always looked so patient as he sat in his wheel chair, hands folded in his lap, head slightly tilted to the side.

"Sure, sure. Let me grab some shoes…" I said as I headed back into my room, making sure I looked okay. I checked to make sure my clothes were clean and I didn't smell like dog. I trotted back out into the living room, "Let's go."

We got to the fire circle and we were greeted by the sight of eight large figures sitting or leaning against log benches. One looked familiar but in the flickering light, it was hard to tell. From the other direction, branches were being cracked and broken under footsteps. A seated form appeared from the brush being pushed by a hunched figure. As they neared the circle, the figure straightened up and I had to look up to try and see his face. The flames licked at his mouth as his lips cracked into a smile. I couldn't easily forget Jacob's smile, I had memorized it earlier. I felt the corner of my lips tug up a bit as I followed Angela over to a log. She sat on it and I sat in front of her, leaning back on her knees as I sat cross legged. My mittened hands were perched on my knees in anticipation of their stories. I examined the group as everyone settled in. The Forks kids were all smushed together on one long log, huddling for warmth while the Quileutes were spread out evenly along the other, smaller make shift benches. Other than Jacob, there were three other young looking, although rather large, boys. They were all looking at Jacob with a look of irritation as he moved away from the figure in the chair. He made his way over to our little huddle and flopped down next to me. Through my layers, I could practically feel him radiating heat. It was dark enough that I could eye him suspiciously without anyone noticing. I shifted subtly, moving closer to the warmth but my eyes turned tentatively towards the figure in the chair as his deep, gravelly voice began to speak.

"So, you've come to hear the legends of our land…"


End file.
